Footsteps & Shivers
by Wellthenwhydontyougo
Summary: There was a thump from somewhere around the bend. The air seemed to cool considerably. "Here we go again…"
1. Petals

Key:

' _Thoughts.'_

 _*Actions*_

 _Meant to be noticed_

"Talking."

* * *

There was a thump from somewhere around the bend. The air seemed to cool considerably.

"Here we go again…"

The air seemed to ring with the echoes of footsteps as something, draws nearer.

' _Maybe if i'm lucky this won't be another genocide run… Heh, who am I kidding, they seem to be set on this happening over and over again.'_

The footsteps grow loud, louder, yet louder. _*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*_

' _They are going really slow this time.'_ You think. ' _What could have changed?'_ You think hard to the last reset, it's much harder to remember nowadays, what with so many loads, so many resets, sometimes _very_ rapidly. Your head starts to hurt. ' _Ugh… I need a break.'_ You think hard, but nothing comes to mind, in fact your 'head' hurts even more now, if that's possible.

"The downsides of being a flower." You mutter aloud. "Now, what's taking the kid so long?" The footsteps stopped awhile ago and you hadn't heard anything else since.

You sigh, "Gotta do everything myself…" you dive _(even further?)_ underground, and you pop up around the corner.

"Hey, moron, what's taking so lo-" You stop, something is wrong, they are just standing there, they are still breathing, ' _Quite heavily'_ you add, but they are motionless.

"Hey, uh, you alright?" You wince at your own words, now is not the time to worry about the integrity of the timelines. "Listen, move, _NOW_ , Moth- Toriel will get here soon and then we will _really_ , be off script… No? Still nothing? Sheesh…" You bite down on your non-existant lip. ' _You really are useless, aren't you?'_

The padding of footsteps is heard behind you.

You start, the kid isn't moving so that means… The air heats up.

' _Oh golly…'_ You brace yourself, and as the flames engulf you, you are sent careening into the wall.

* * *

"-poor innocent youth..." Toriel says.

As Toriel recites her customary speech you wake, ' _Ugh, dammit kid.'_ That hit harder than usual. You try to curse aloud, but can't, it's probably for the best. ' _Of all the things to happen to me, this by far is the second worst.'_

You almost miss the gasp Toriel made, you decide to tune into the conversation you previously didn't care about.

"My child, are you alright…?" Toriel questions, " _*Gasp*_ Have you gone into shock!?" she seems frantic, "I think I read a book about this once, I must get you to a safe place immediately!"

Toriel then presumably decides to run to the demon child, a startled shriek then sounds throughout the room, followed by the _very_ distinct sound of a monster turning to dust.

Then the footsteps start towards you. _*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*_

' _They're both morons.'_ You think, as you close your eyes. ' _At least you got some sort of new outcome this time.'_

A shiver goes down your stem as sleep overtakes you.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading this short, and please tell me how I did and what I should improve on.

and if people want i can continue the story later.


	2. Marrow

Key:

' _Thoughts.'_

 _*Actions*_

 _Meant to be noticed_

"Talking."

* * *

A door seems to creak in the distance. The air grows heavier on your shoulders.

You sigh, "Right…"

Not far from you the snow crunches beneath the human's feet. _*Crunch* *Crunch* *Crunch*_

' _Lets hope they are good this time.'_ You shake your head, ' _No, no. There is no way to prove it happened, it was just a nightmare. A nightmare where-'_

 _*Crunch*_ The Footsteps stop abruptly.

' _...Do they see me…?'_ You think, and as you peek around the corner, your bones rattling, you think, ' _What are they doing? Why have they just stopped?'_ You silently huff, and resettle yourself to think. ' _Why am I even here, it was just a dream anyway.'_ You try to think hard on what you remember of the nightmare, but only one thing stands out. ' _Why him?'_ You slump, then you straighten yourself, this results in bumping your head on a branch above you, in a rather painful matter. _*Thunk*_

"ARGH! MY HEAD!" Unfortunately, you yell this outloud. "Uh-oh. They definitely heard that." Ignoring your own monologue for the moment, you step out from behind the tree, your cover blown anyways…

You sigh, then draw in a large breath. "HUMAN, HELLO! YOU HAVE STUMBLED UPON THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" The human draws back in obvious surprise, and blinks their eyes furiously, almost as if trying to wave off an illusion. "WOW! I HAVE JUST REALIZED, I HAVE NEVER EVEN _MET_ A HUMAN BEFORE! HOW LUCKY AM I?!" The Human's mouth droops open, perhaps as the reality of the situation sinks in. You draw in another breath. "CLOSE YOUR MOUTH HUMAN, I KNOW I AM AMAZING, BUT THERE IS NO NEED TO GAPE!" You sigh. "THOUGH, I HAVE TO ASK... What's With All The _Dust_ , Human?" You lower your voice at the end.

Their expression quickly goes from confusion to malice, and a grin that splits from ear to ear forms on their face as they start walking towards you. As your happy facade falters, you think, ' _This was a bad idea.'_ You then shake your head in anger, ' _NO! I am the Great Papyrus! I shall not think this way!'_ "HUMAN, IT SEEMS YOU ARE GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH, AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AS A FUTURE ROYAL GUARDSMAN," As the human takes another step closer, your eyes flash to their, previously unseen, knife, and you hesitate, "C-CANNOT, ALLOW YOU T-TO CONTINUE THIS WAY. I-I WON'T ACT LIKE I CAN UNDERSTAND THE, UH, _MALICE_ , RADIATING FROM YOUR SOUL, B-BUT I PROMISE I WILL HELP! S-SO, UH, PUT DOWN THE, UH, Knife, please?" You peter out at the end, as the Human's advances force you to step back.

The human brandishes their knife at you as they take another step towards you, forcing you to stumble backwards. "H-Human, I-IF You, Uh, _Don't_ , Put the, Uh, Knife Down, I-I WILL BE FORCED TO USE FORCE!" You shudder at the thought of using force against such a small, seemingly innocent, foe. In fact, you _refuse_ to attack them.

But the Human doesn't think twice.

As they rush you, you barely summon a bone in time to block their attack, "H-HUMAN?" their soul flickers to light in front of them as they start a battle.

You Act. "W-WAIT! STOP! THINK ABOUT THIS!"

They swing, and you summon a bone to block the attack.

You Act. "I-I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!" But that's a lie, somehow, you know that right now, it's _You or Them_.

You preemptively bring a bone up to block the incoming swing from their knife.

Then, you Act. "S-STOP! PLEASE! I-I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND!"

This time they lunge at you, and you whack them aside with a summoned blue bone, forcing them to the ground.

You Act. "YOU'RE, UH, BLUE NOW?"

The human drags themselves off the ground, and snarls at you. You sweat, and contemplate bringing out your special weapon early. They then run at you, catching you off guard, they swing upwards and you can't bring a bone up in time, you take the brunt of the hit and yell out in agony as the left side of your ribcage dissolves under the force.

 _ **HP 149/680.**_

You gasp in agony; shudder in place, and in anger, your hand hovers over the _Fight_ button, you consider the consequences. Then you smash it.

 _You Fight._ You let out a roar as you summon your Special Attack. The human gawks at the sight before running at you. Your hand flies forward wreathed in orange flame as you send your attack at them. The human stops in place and rears back, shoving a piece of candy in their mouth.

' _Damn my dramatics, it won't get here in time!'_ You will the Special Attack to go faster. As the Human lunges at you, they are just out of reach before a large cat skull, bathed in a neon yellow flame, slams into them, sending them rocketing into a tree.

You laugh in victory. "HAHA! SEE HUMAN? YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR-"

 _ **HP -3/680**_

You look down out of the pain, and fall to your knees. A knife is sticking out of your chest, _straight into your Soul._ ' _Is this it? NO! It can't be, I... am…'_ Your vision goes fuzzy, and you collapse into the snow. You briefly acknowledge the human get up, and you briefly acknowledge the battle ending.

Then, the footsteps of a Demon start towards you. _*Crunch* *Crunch* *Crunch*_

You close your eyes for the last time.

"Alas, poor… Papyrus…" You gasp out these last words as a shiver goes down your spine and you dissolve into nothing.

* * *

Hello again!

Thank you very much for reading, and a special thanks to you Just Curious.

So, once again, Thank you very much for reading this short, please how me I did and what I should improve on.

P.S. Just Curious, just so you know why, no matter how hard I tried or how many times I attempted to modify the Chapter 1 file, the * _GASP*_ Wouldn't leave, so I am sorry.

P.P.S. Also, if it wasn't obvious, this is Now a Two-Shot! And set up for a final chapter if people wish it.

P.P.P.S. Update 1:

-Moved HP Indicator so as to improve suspence

-Removed Herobrine


	3. Your End

Key:

' _Thoughts.'_

 _*Actions*_

 _Meant to be noticed_

"Talking."

* * *

" _NO! Wait! Can't we solve this over-"_

 _The air becomes dustier._

' _It's over…' You sigh into the dusty air around You, and You decide to wait patiently for Your arrival._

 _The air is thick with the smell of ozone._

 _*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*_

' _Dramatics won't work on me, will they?'_

 _You decide to rise to Your feet, in the darkness, dust kicks up around You, in an unseen breeze. You look up just as You round the corner._

" _I suppose not."_

 _Your eyes lock with Your own._

 _The very air itself seems dead, it very well could be… for all you know._

' _You think that I am blind don't You?...' You say, turning to face You directly._

" _Not at all… Are You?" You reply, stepping forward._

' _We had a deal You know…' You say, shrugging a shoulder._

" _I thought You would appreciate my gift…" You reply, smiling._

' _We made a deal, You were supposed to save them, and we would finally be free. So why have You betrayed me again…?' You say in anger._

" _I don't know what are You talking about?" You reply, feigning innocence._

' _Don't play innocent with me,_ _ **KID**_ … _You did all of this, by Your own free will.' You say, stomping Your foot on the ground._

" _Don't You mean,_ _ **WE**_ _?" You reply questioningly._

' _...Tell me, Did You even try to convince Yourself, that what You were doing was wrong, not even one time...?' You say, furrowing Your brow._

" _Whatever the answer, it doesn't matter. After all I am stopping You right here." You reply, shrugging Yourself off._

' _Of course, because after all this, I am still the bad guy.' You snarl._

" _..."_

' _Since when were_ _ **WE**_ _shy?' You tease, gesturing with Your hand._

" _It's Your fault._ _ **NOT MINE**_ _." You shout, Your chest rising with every breath._

' _You mind telling that to all of_ _ **Them**_ … _?' You suggest, gesturing to the air._

" _You corrupted me! Turned my mind against itself! Not,_ _ **ME**_ _._ _ **YOU**_ _!" You yell in defiance._

' _Us…' You say, disapprovingly._

" _...Us." You concede._

' _...Of course, why anything else partner?' You say, grinning._

" _...So, why are we here, Chara?" You reply, narrowing Your eyes._

' _You should know, after all... You're going to get exactly what You want.' You state stepping forward._

" _Wha-" You question, eyebrows shooting up._

' _You wanted my help, so I helped You, You betrayed me, so now it's time to pay.' You reply, cutting You off._

" _Oh… So You don't regret do You! You are as heartless as me!" You yell stepping to the left, Your eyes never leaving Yours._

' _...I do, and You are.' You reply, countering their steps with Yours._

" _After all my harping on You… You're the one who doesn't care!" You insist, stopping._

' _Oh, and so that means You're above consequences doesn't it?' You reply, sneering_

" _Of course I am! Like_ _ **I,**_ _said." You state, smugly._

' _You psychopath! You aren't Human! You aren't Monster! You are a Demon!' You yell, Leaning forward._

" _Oh, come on! When have I ever done anything to warrant that reaction?" You state, smiling innocently._

' _ENOUGH! I will not give_ _ **YOU**_ _the time to figure out at which point_ _ **YOU**_ _crossed_ _ **ME**_ _!' You yell in reply, Your face flushing with anger._

" _Then it's over! I will banish you to the_ _ **HELL**_ _from whence You came!" You yell back._

' _Certainly You will! Your end will come with it!_ _ **I**_ _will be avenging everyone, and_ _ **I**_ _will be saving them, with_ _ **OUR,**_ _death!' You state, grin returning._

" _Our death? Please, spare me! You are worse than I am! I knew that from the moment I met You! I knew that You were going to betray_ _ **ME**_ _!" You yell, as Your rage boiling over._

' _And still… You portray me as Your enemy. I will certainly be saving them, saving them from_ _ **YOU**_ _. I will make sure You can no longer play with the lives of our family.' You sigh, finally stopping right in front of Yourself._

" _How? Will You, please, let me in on Your master plan?" You question, eyebrow raising._

' _Our soul… I don't think that You understand who exactly is in control, do You?' You state, frowning._

" _W-What..? What are You talking about, that's my soul! Tell me what You are going to do, right now!" You demand, stepping into Your own space._

' _ **You**_ _chose_ _ **Our**_ _path. Now_ _ **We**_ _will pay for it.' You state, matter-of-factly._

" _Wait, You can't be-? No! I won't let You! I can't die! Not yet!_ _ **I. Am. Not. READY!**_ " _You scream, furious._

' _Neither were they. Now, with one last RESET and they will be from from You.' You reply nonchalantly._

" _No! Never! Not me! I am Above consequences! You will be the one to die!_ _ **YOU**_ _!" You yell, voice raising to a pitch._

' _Goodbye Frisk, I won't be going with You, but I am sure that whatever lies beyond us will appreciate one more_ _ **DEMON**_ _, to care of… You will not be missed.' You say, stepping back._

" _Hahahahaha! Don't You mean,_ _ **US**_ _!?" You yell, deliriously._

' _...You.' You reply._

 _As You look away from Yourself, one last time, You take notice that the conversation took less than a minute, better time than you had hoped…_

" _ **NO! You Can't! You Won't!**_ " _You roar in reply, raising your knife in order to strike You._

 _You close Your eyes one last time, for once happy in the knowledge that You are doing the right thing. The familiar feeling of a RESET fills Your being._

" _ **ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!? YOU! CAN'T! WE. ARE. PARTNE**_ _-" You ro-_

 _Then there was nothing._

 _Nothing but the future, a Future without genocide._

 _A future with consequences._

* * *

Now, for the thanks, Everyone who has read this (for now(maybe)) three shot, I have to thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Truly, Thank you all.

 _Well then that is the end of this. Any future chapters will be spin-offs,or tie ins, and maybe perhaps crossovers..._

 _Also don't worry about all the Yous, that is on purpose._

* * *

 ** _* . . ._**

 ** _* . . ._**

 ** _* . . ._**

 _ *** BUT IT REFUSED...**_

 _ *** DeTermination**_

 _ *** =)**_

 _ *** Load?**_

 _ *** Y / N**_


End file.
